theransomliteraturefandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Belt
Blue Belt (Louis Duncan) is one of the members of "The League of Seven". He is known to wear all blue: blue undershirt, a worn out century blue gi, a blue belt, and blue jeans. Blue is the most angered and tempered one of the group. His main weapon is a Bo Staff with two blue stripes, but later on handcrafted his own katana out of a flame resistant metal called "Novarium". After a one to one encounter with Black Furnace, Blue's face was badly burned, forcing him to wear blue bandages over half his entire head. This lasted for quite a while until his face fully healed, allowing him to take off the bandages, but eventually he grew into them and kept them on. Before Black's death, Blue trained with Master Eli and burned his bandages. First Appearance Louis Duncan first appeared in "Issue 1: The Silver Solution" where Blue teams up with the other members of the league to take down Silver Solution. Origin Story Louis Duncan was a reckless and a troubled kid, getting expelled from countless schools and relocating to different cities. In "League of Seven Origins Issue 3: Blue Belt" it starts off with his father being dragged away from him as a child. Before he was dragged away, his father took off his baseball cap and gave it to him. Ever since he had been very protective of the hat. After one-too-many times being expelled, Louis is forced out of his house and has to live with his uncle in Daisyville. At DCI, he gets into a fight that Green Watch oversees and convinces him to join the team. Louis accepts to be the second member of The League of Seven. Notable Issues Blue Belt first appeared in the second issue of the series and has been known to be in other member's back stories, such as Anthony. Below are a list of issues dedicated to Blue or have impacted Blue's life. * Issue 1: Silver Solution * Issue 3: Taste of Revenge * Issue 8: A Day Off * Issue 29: Burned Alive * League of Seven Origins Issue 3: Blue Belt Parallel Universes Below is a list of major events that happened to Blue Belt in parallel universes. Betrayal Universe * Blue travels back in time. In this series, Green had been murdered, and the watch was given to Blue Belt. He was given the task of killing David White, but like Green, was proven to be unsuccessful. Young Blue joins THRIVE. Instead of losing the fight to Black Furnace (as seen in the issue "Burned Alive"), Blue trains with Old Blue and ends up killing Black Furnace. Granted for his bravery and skill, THRIVE takes him in as their own. They torture him and train him to become an assassin. He later joins the super villain team called "The Hounds" and then slowly worked his way to becoming the right-hand man for THRIVE. He is then killed by the squad team "Archangels". Aftermath Universe * In the events after Green Watch traveled back in time, Blue and Red Binder created a plan to take down David White and change things to the way they were. They were proven successful with their task by killing David White.